Deseo ser la novia de Sasuke
by sasuade
Summary: Un simple deseo puede convertirse en realidad, sólo ten cuidado de lo que pides y cómo lo pides...


**Deseo ser la novia de Sasuke**

Inglaterra.

Campus de la universidad de medicina.

20:00 P.M.

Miraba al cielo con detenimiento, las estrellas se veían muy hermosas desde mi perspectiva. Me encantaba observarlas.

Me acosté por completo sobre el pasto, con la mirada al cielo, imitando a mi amiga.

-Esto es hermoso-exclamé.

-Lo sé Sakura, desde aquí se puede observar a la perfección las estrellas.

La noche solo era iluminada por las luces de los automóviles. Todos los chicos que estudiamos en la universidad nos habíamos reunido para pasar la noche en un "fiesta", como le decíamos. Pero no era exactamente eso, los estudiantes estaba distribuidos por todo el lugar.

Algunos de ellos escuchaban música; otros preparaban una fogata para cocinar malvaviscos; otros estaban con sus respectivas parejas; otros leían algo interesante, etc.

-Mira a las 6 y 30- dijo Ino.

Me volteé disimulando. Lo que ella quería que viera era a mi gran amor, Sasuke, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azabaches, el más guapo que hay, con su novia; ella es una chica delgada, de piel blanca, su cabello es castaño y algo largo.

-Me han contado que continúan peleando-me informó Ino.

-¿No se llevan muy bien, cierto?

-Siempre algo los hace pelear, tal vez no se quieran de verdad.

-Tal vez-susurré.

-Vamos-trató de animarme-se que algún día va a tener la oportunidad de conocerte y se va a enamorar de ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si, estoy segura que si pasas 3 días con él. Sasuke caerá a tus pies.

-3 días-suspiré.

Volví a mirar el cielo. Las estrellas me calmaban, ¿por qué? no sé, pero lo hacían siempre que estaba triste porque Sasuke no correspondía mis sentimientos, quizá ni siquiera sabía que yo existiera.

-Mira Sakura, una estrella fugaz-exclamó Ino, apuntando al cielo- pide un deseo.

Cerré los ojos. Tenía que ser rápida. ¿Qué era lo que más quería en el mundo?

-Deseo ser la novia de Sasuke-pensé.

Abrí los ojos y la estrella ya se había ido.

-¿Qué pediste?

-No puedo decirlo o no se cumplirá-le dije alegre.

Las horas pasaron y todos nos quedamos dormidos en nuestros lugares.

Una brisa fría hizo reaccionar a mis sentidos. Primero el del olfato, estaba inhalando un aroma muy especial; el del tacto, alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos; la vista no la utilizaba porque aún no habría mis ojos; mis oídos, no captaban nada, solo el sonido de un búho a lo lejos.

Recordé que me había quedado dormida en el pasto del campus. Me sentía muy cómoda. Abrí lentamente mis ojos. No estaba cansada.

La brisa fría era el aliento de alguien que chocaba con mi rostro. Parpadeé un par de veces y después logré aclarar la imagen de la persona.

-Sasuke-exclamé sorprendida.

Fue casi un grito. Él se reincorporó de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?-parecía molesto por haberlo molestado.

-Etto… yo… eh.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué está pasando, por qué estamos así?

-Porque no podemos hacer nada más aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor. Efectivamente estaba donde debía, pero ¿con quién debía?

El sol empezaba a alumbrar con sus primeros rayos.

-Duérmete otro poco-me pidió, volviéndome a acomodar como había despertado.

-Está bien-me dio un beso y se volvió a dormir.

¿Un beso? No tuve tiempo de "saborearlo". Estaba tan confundida, por eso no dormí, me quedé mirando el cielo, mientras este se aclaraba. Si hubiera sido mi primer beso, lo hubiera nombrado como: "el beso deprimente".

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke abrazándome?

El sonido de la campana me hizo volver a la realidad. Volteé la cabeza, uno de los chicos tenía el aparato ruidoso en la mano.

Sasuke se empezó a despertar.

-Buenos días.

-Hmp.

-Ya es hora de arreglar las cosas.

-Cuando dijiste ayer que empezaríamos de nuevo, no pensé que lo decías de verdad Aska.

¿Aska?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú nunca dirías eso "es hora de arreglar las cosas".

Yo no me refería a eso, yo me refería a que me había dicho "Aska". Ese no era mi nombre.

Simplemente me levanté de mi lugar. Caminé buscando con la vista a Ino, tenía que contarle lo que pasó. La encontré a orillas del lago que había cerca.

-Hola Ino.

Se volteó, me observó de pies a cabeza, noté una mirada despectiva.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Aska?

¿Aska? De nuevo ese nombre.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Porque ese es tu nombre.

-No lo es.

Me acerqué más al lago. ¿Acaso tenía escrito ese nombre en la frente?

Mi reflejo en el agua me asustó. No era yo, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de color café. Esa no era yo.

-Ino-dije desesperada- ¿qué me pasó?

-Seguro que tomaste anoche y ahora tienes resaca- su tono era seco.

-Sabes que yo no tomo.

-Yo no sé nada de ti.

-Ino, yo soy Sakura, tu mejor amiga-le expliqué.

-Jajajaja-fingió risa- ¿qué te traes?

No sabía que decir para convencerle, porque yo era Sakura ¿cierto? Claro que sí, Sakura Haruno, estudiante del quinto año de medicina. Esa era yo.

Una idea casi absurda surcó mi cabeza, no tenía nada que pender o más bien sí. Me acerqué a mi amiga, la tomé de los hombros y la abofeteé en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Pero qué?

-Recuerdo que años atrás me dijiste que hiciera eso cuando estabas a punto de perder la razón o simplemente cuando te decía algo importante y no me hacías caso.

Se quedó estática. Pasé mis manos unas tres veces ante sus ojos, antes de que ella lograra reaccionar.

-Sakura… ¿cómo es que te ves así?-preguntó desconcertada.

-No lo sé Ino, estoy preocupada, solo mírame, esta no soy yo.

-¿Desde cuando pasó?

-Me desperté al darme cuenta que Sasuke me estaba abrazando.

-¿Sasuke? Ah… claro, él es el novio de Aska, el tuyo ahora… no sé, es todo muy raro.

¿Qué sucedió? No recordaba haber tomado una poción de cambio de cuerpo o algo así.

-Ya sé-exclamé- fue la estrella fugaz.

-¿La estrella de ayer? ¿Qué pediste?

-Pedí ser la novia de Sasuke, pero no ser la novia de Sasuke, literalmente.

-Entiendo-dijo pensativa- querías que Sasuke se fijara en ti y te pidiera que seas su novia, no pediste ser Aska, la novia de él-dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Me crees cierto?

-Claro, pero antes que nada… ¿por qué no fui a mi primera cita con Sai?

-Mmm-dije pensativa- pues por algo muy vergonzoso que nadie sabe, solo yo. Comiste demasiado el día anterior y te agarró un cólico mezclado con…

-Ya basta-me interrumpió- está bien, te creo, eres mi mejor amiga, Sakura.

-¿Y ahora, cómo vuelvo a mi cuerpo?

-No sé, pero debiste ser más cuidadosa con tu deseo, digo, más específica.

-Ino, no empieces, estoy desesperada. Si se lo cuento a alguien, no me creerán.

-Espera un minuto Sakura… si tu estás en el cuerpo de Aska, ella…

-Está en mi cuerpo-terminé.

Sin decir nada, nos dirigimos a donde se suponía debería estar yo. Y ahí la vi, o mejor dicho, me vi a mi misma acostada en el césped, durmiendo plácidamente. La verdad que me veía muy linda, bueno ella, yo, ahhh ¡es todo tan confuso!

-Oye-me llamé, es decir, a mi cuerpo que estaba durmiendo.

Sin respuesta.

-Oye-empecé a mover mi cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Vi como la chica abría lentamente sus ojos. Se sorprendió mucho al verse a sí misma despertándose. Tenía una cara de horror.

-Despierta-le dije para que reaccionara.

Note como iba a empezar a gritar del miedo.

-Shshsh-no grites, le corté antes de que empezara.

-Ven con nosotras-le dijo Ino.

La chica que estaba en mi cuerpo simplemente obedeció sin objetar. Regresamos a orillas del lago, ya que ahí no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede, qué broma de mal gusto es esta?-pregunté yo, más bien ella- ¿por qué te ves como yo?

-Solo mira tu reflejo en el agua- yo estaba muy histérica, eso no pasaba todos los días y no iba a ser muy sutil con la chica (¿Porque era chica, cierto?) que usurpaba mi cuerpo.

De nuevo vi como se quedaba quieta, después de minutos de permanecer así, empezó a tocarse el rostro para ver si era real.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-No lo sabemos-mintió Ino.

Alejé un momento a mi amiga y empezamos a hablar en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le mientes? Sabes muy bien lo que pasó.

-Pero si le decimos ella puede enojarse porque fue tu culpa, bueno… tu casi culpa-me explicó- la necesitamos de nuestro lado Sakura, si habla puede que la tomen por loca y la encierren en un manicomio y ¿cómo regresarás a tu cuerpo? Piénsalo.

Tenía lógica, mucha de hecho. No quería que cuando regresara a mi cuerpo, estuviera encerrada en un asilo mental.

-Tienes razón-regresamos donde me encontraba, se encontraba ella. AH ya saben, es Aska en mi cuerpo.

Ella se veía confundida. Ino y yo también lo estábamos, pero disimulábamos para darle una pizca de tranquilidad.

-Tenemos que arreglar las cosas-sugirió la chica asustada- pero antes tengo que saber qué paso.

Miré a Ino como preguntándole el siguiente paso a seguir, pero nada.

-Vamos-sonaba más calmada- se nota que saben algo más y en esto estamos metidas todas- me dirigió una mirada suplicante- por lo menos tú y yo Sakura.

Asentí involuntariamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue un deseo a una estrella fugaz-le conté.

-¿Deseaste ser yo?

-No, claro que no, el problema es que terminamos así.

-Cambiando de cuerpo-concluyó mi rubia amiga.

-Una estrella fugaz-repitió la castaña- y si buscamos otra.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Es de día, además no son tan fáciles de encontrar-me resigné.

-¿Y qué les parece un exorcismo?

Sonreí por la loca idea de mi mejor amiga.

-No estamos para bromas-le regañé.

-Pero admite que fue gracioso.

-Mmm… algo tenemos que hacer, ¿Por cuánto tiempo durará esto? No te ofendas Sakura, pero no quiero ser una chica de pelo rosa por el resto de mi vida.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Algo debía de encontrar oculto en mi subconsciente. ¿En qué pensaba exactamente al pedir el deseo? Definitivamente en esa consecuencia jamás. Solo una respuesta, algo útil, piensa… vamos… piensa…

-Lo tengo-exclamé- dentro de tres días será la fiesta anual.

-¿Y qué con eso?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Que siempre eligen la fecha para la fiesta las noches con espectáculos nocturnos y allí se incluye las estrellas fugaces.

Sus cerebros procesaron demasiado lento, para mi gusto, la información.

Tres minutos después.

-Aja-exclamó Aska- esa es la solución, simplemente tienes que volver a pedir otro deseo, ya que a ti se te concede lo que pides.

-¿Esperarán tres días?-esa pregunta iba dirigida a nosotras, las chicas con problemas.

-Si no hay de otra-la castaña estaba decidida.

-Aska, aquí estás-dijo una voz masculina muy familiar.

Quería que se lleve a su novia de allí y nos deje pensar tranquilas. Pequeño detalle: yo estaba en el cuerpo de su novia. Sentí su agarre de atrás, me estremecí por completo, y para colmo las miradas de las chicas recaían sobre mí. No sabía que hacer, que decir.

-Sasuke- me aparté de él- te presento a mis amigas Ino y Sakura-le señalé.

-Hola-les saludó.

Me volteé hacia ellas y les miré con una cara de "¿Y ahora qué?". Aska me miró como diciéndome que actuara como ella, pero el problema era justamente eso, yo jamás me había detenido a fijarme como ella era.

-Sasuke…voy a pasar el día con ellas-le avisé- no te molesta ¿cierto?

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Sentía pena por él por pensar que abrazaba a su novia cuando en realidad me abrazaba a mí, Sakura Haruno, una chica que ni siquiera conoce.

-De verdad que estás muy rara… y me gusta eso-susurró en mi oído- pero no creas que te vas a escapar.

Mi reacción, mejor dicho, la del cuerpo en que estaba, se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Y cuando pude reaccionar, sus labios apresaban los míos con mucha pasión. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿él me besaba? Si, eso estaba pasando.

Noté como Aska, con mi cuerpo, se puso detrás de él para que yo la pudiera ver. Empezó a ser gestos exagerados para llamar mi atención. Dijo algo en voz baja que yo pude entender gracias a que leí sus labios.

-Debes corresponderle el beso o sospechará-literalmente ese el mensaje.

Entonces obedecí, cerré mis ojos y empecé a corresponderle. ¡Guau! ¡Era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida! Pero no era para mí, era para su novia.

Nos separamos cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-Nos vemos-me despedí ya que tras la distracción, las dos chicas me jalaron de allí.

Llegamos a mi habitación, por fortuna, mi madre no estaba ya que se encontraba atendiendo un negocio en el otro lado de la cuidad. Las tres nos acomodamos por todo el lugar. Yo me tiré en mi cama, Ino se recostó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana y Aska apartó la silla que estaba enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Bueno chicas, siendo sincera, yo no las conozco bien, así que no sé si mienten o no. Solo me resta confiar en ustedes.

-Eres muy considerada- me expresión cambió por completo- perdón por besar a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes-dijo subiendo y bajando la mano, como restándole importancia- de todos modos iba a terminar con él.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Ino.

-Pues porque ya no siento lo mismo que antes, la magia se acabó, él no es para mí.

-Lo siento.

-Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

-¿Y si esa es la solución?-pregunté, observando sus caras con signos de interrogación- si la respuesta es que solo Aska tiene que terminar con él y así no es más su novia, entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad-parecía loco pero podía funcionar.

-No será tan sencillo, ya que no podré terminar con él porque estoy atrapada en tu cuerpo y, sin ofender, pero ni siquiera sabe que existes Sakura.

-No te preocupes, eso ya lo sabía-fruncí el entrecejo- por cierto… por si acaso ¿tú y tu novio tenían algo planeado?

Llevó su mano a su cabeza, que en verdad es mi cabeza, demostrando que se había olvidado de algo importante.

-Es que quedamos en pasar tres días juntos… empezando desde esta tarde.

-Sakura solo debe cancelarle y pasarlo para otro día-propuso Ino.

-Eso no se va a poder-dijo Aska con tristeza- si lo haces-me miraba fijamente- todo se acaba… ya lo habíamos pospuesto cuatro veces y esta vez yo se lo juré.

-Oh Dios-exclamé- si se lo juraste yo tendré que ir…

-Aja.

Esa tarde pasamos las tres dándonos suficientes detalles sobre nuestras propias vidas. Quería actuar como debía o sino Sasuke podría sospechar. Lo que puedo resaltar es que yo le rogué a Aska que me devolviera mi cuerpo como lo tenía, sin golpes, drogas o alcohol en mi sistema, y con mi virginidad intacta. Al momento que le pregunté si ella también lo era… me respondió diciendo:

-Soy la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, no esperes que mi respuesta sea un sí.

Eso si que me preocupó, ¿Qué haría para poder estar con él tres días completos sin que me tocara? Aska me había dicho que tendría que "estar" con él, por lo menos la última noche, era eso o él sospecharía algo malo de ella. Le prometí que lo pensaría y depende a la situación pues…tal vez… eso ya lo vería.

Capítulo 2

Día uno

Casa de Aska

5 P.M.

-¿Qué llevo?-me pregunté inútilmente.

¿Por qué dije eso? Porque Aska me había dicho que ya había preparado todas sus cosas en una pequeña maleta. ¿A dónde iba? Pues según mi ahora amiga pelirrosa, porque yo era la castaña en esos momentos, Sasuke me llevaría a pasar los tres días, en su casa de la playa.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si-iba a cargar mi maleta, pero cierto azabache se me adelantó y la cargó.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa, que por cierto, era muy bonita. Era una casa de dos plantas, una lujosa, llena de comodidades, y ni que decir la habitación de Aska, estaba llena de cosas tecnológicas.

Ahora tenía en mi poder un celular, que no era mío pero… ya saben, el cambio de cuerpo, pues fingiría, me pertenecía.

Cerré la puerta de la casa y la llaveé. Después de que Sasuke acomodó las maletas en la parte trasera del auto, un BMW plateado, nos subimos. Él encendió el motor del automóvil y partimos.

El camino fue silencioso, no sabía que decir, entonces tomé una decisión, no actuaría como Aska hasta que lo necesitara, pero por ahora no.

Puso el volumen de la radio más alto, empezó a tararear la música _My sacriface_ de _Creed._

Me sentía nerviosa, el chico de mis sueños estaba a mi lado. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le hablaba? ¿Lo ignoraba?

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Es que… siento que no te conozco.

-Es justamente para eso que pasaremos estos días juntos.

¿Había metido la pata?

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Hmp-me "respondió".

-Es que quiero volver para la fiesta anual.

-Entonces eso haremos.

Llegamos a destino en unos treinta minutos después.

Me sorprendí al ver la hermosa casa de Sasuke. Lo que más resaltaba era un balcón con barandales de color blanco, parecía una casa de películas.

-Entremos.

Le seguí, subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Dejó mi maleta y la suya en el piso.

-Es una casa muy linda-comenté.

Alzó una ceja-¿lo crees?

-Claro-le sonreí.

Se acercó lentamente a mi. Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él.

-Y eso que aún no probamos la cama-me susurró.

Me besó de una manera… como describirlo… sentí que mi corazón latía con más fuerza, tal vez saltaba de la alegría. No tuve problema en corresponderle, me sentía bien, demasiado. Una parte de mi lo estaba disfrutando, pero la otra estaba triste porque no sentía lo que yo por el, simplemente amor

El sonido de la bocina de un auto me salvó. ¡Gracias Dios! Me soltó un poco molesto. No se si él se daba cuenta que la Aska que tenía con él era diferente, muy diferente. Observé como se perdió en el umbral de la puerta, en dirección al origen del sonido que nos interrumpió.

Lo seguí a paso de tortuga, y fue ahí que me di cuenta que no sería la única con Sasuke en esa casa. Una joven de mi edad entró a la casa en compañía de un chico de cabello rubio. ¿Eran parientes? Eso lo descarté en cuanto los observé mejor. La chica era de tez blanca, con ojos de color perla y el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, con el flequillo hacia delante. El muchacho también era de tez blanca, con el cabello rubio corto y parado, y unas marcas extrañas en el rostro; en cuanto a sus ojos, eran de color azul.

-Hola-les saludé.

-_Salut_-me dijo la chica con un acento diferente.

Hurgué un poco en mi cabeza y comprendí, _salut_ o _bonjour_: es "hola" en francés.

Les sonreí con ternura, ahí entendí que la ojiperla era extranjera.

-_Comment ça va?_-mi francés estaba un poco oxidado, pero sobreviviría. (¿Qué tal?).

Me sonrió de manera automática y me respondió:

-_Très bien, et toi?_- ( Muy bien, ¿y tú ?)

El chico rubio se limitaba a mirarnos.

-Parfaitement-le respondí. (Perfectamente).

Sasuke entró con un par de maletas en sus manos y subió las escaleras con ellas. El chico rubio lo siguió, dejándome sola con la chica ¿francesa?

-_Quel est ton nom?_-escuché que me preguntó. ( ¿Cuál es tu nombre ?)

-_Je_-me detuve a pensar, no le podía decir la verdad- _je m´appelle Aska, et toi? _-me decidí. (Mi nombre es Aska , ¿y tú?).

-Hinata Hyuga.

Esperen un segundo… eso quiere decir que Aska no la conocía, entonces… mejor para mí, no voy a tener que fingir con ella. Si tuviera inner esta gritaría algo así como: wiii!

-Mucho gusto-no iba a continuar hablando en francés.

-_El placeg es mío_-aún se notaba su acento.

-Aska, te presento a Naruto-dijo el azabache bajando por las escaleras con el rubio.

Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, aún no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran de esa forma. Me volteé al tiempo que los dos llegaron al pie de las escaleras.

-Él es un amigo que vino de Francia a pasar unos días aquí-continuó con desinterés.

-Mucho gusto Naruto…

-Uzumaki-me completó- y el gusto es mío Aska.

Era evidente que él no era francés, pero la chica si lo era.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Y ustedes son?

-Somos novios-me respondió el chico de ojos azules.

Pude notar como en ese instante la chica pelinegra se sonrojaba a más no poder. Me reí internamente, nunca había visto a alguien tan tímida.

Pasamos la tarde arreglando nuestras respectivas cosas en las habitaciones, y por lo que pude notar, la pareja que acababa de llegar dormiría en la misma habitación. Eso me hizo pensar en que en la noche tendría que hallar alguna forma de esquivar a Sasuke, pero sin usar la típica excusa de "me duele la cabeza".

Los chicos salieron un momento y fueron a comprar algo para cenar, alquilar una película y quién sabe que más. En ese momento me quedé hablando con Hinata. Una conversación muy sana por así decirlo.

-¿_Quieges mucho a Sasuke ciegto?_

La chica me inspiraba mucha confianza, así que le dije lo que sentía.

-Lo amo desde hace tiempo, pero no sé… si… él…

-_Hay una fogma de sabeglo Aska_-ya me había resignado a no escuchar de su boca una sola "r".

-¿Cuál es?

-_Si su cogazón se acelega como el tuyo cuando están cegca_.

-¿Cómo sabré eso?

-_Solo lo sabgas_.

Una extraña curiosidad me invadió en ese momento.

-¿Cómo se te declaró Naruto? ¿Por qué él lo hizo cierto?

Asintió.

-_Fue todo tan gomántico, me invitó a cenag en un gestaurant muy hegmoso_-suspiró- _¿y cómo lo hizo Sasuke contigo?_

Error… él jamás hizo eso, y es más probable que jamás lo llegue a hacer. Me sentí tan mal, el dolor al pensar en eso empezó a invadirme, como si de un hormiguero se tratase.

El recuerdo de las innumerables noches sin dormir por su causa, por su amor no correspondido. ¡Qué amor no correspondido! Él ni siquiera sabría de mi existencia si es que yo misma no le hubiera presentado a mi cuerpo en la mañana.

Traté de contener mis lágrimas, pero ya no podía, sentía una presión en el pecho. Tenía que sacarlo a flote porque me estaba ahogando, sentía que moría por dentro. No me gustaba en absoluto fingir… y la nostalgia por ser como antes se aferró a mi con vehemencia, haciendo que mi malestar aumentara. Mi corazón se dividía en dos, por primera vez. Lo tenía roto, roto y solo había una cosa que podía repararlo, por así decirlo, y eso era … o más bien él era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

_-¿Qué tienes?_-me preguntó una Hinata preocupada.

-No es nada-traté de mentir, pero cuando sentí que me abrazó… no pude más y estallé en lágrimas.

Se sentía tan frío ese líquido, frío como pensaba que era el corazón de Sasuke, que ni por su novia demostraba un poco de cariño siquiera, tal vez era solo deseo, atracción por la pobre de Aska, y peor aún, creo que ella lo sabía, lo sabía y no hacía nada.

-_No lloges pog favog Aska_.

-Yo no soy Aska-solté sin pensarlo.

Lo que logré fue una mirada de confusión de mi acompañante.

-_No entiendo…_

Ya había abierto la boca, metido la pata o como quieran llamarlo. Aún así me sentía de la misma forma, dolida y sentía que ninguna cosa podía aliviarme en ese momento, nada. Y es que yo era una ilusa, una tonta por haberme enamorado de alguien equivocado, y peor aún… hasta llegar a amarlo con todo mi ser.

-Te lo voy a contar, pero solo prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

La ojiperla asintió.

Una hora más o menos, ese fue el tiempo que utilicé para contarle todo. Pero al decir todo es todo, desde el principio, desde que empecé a enamorarme, desde que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su bien estar, en sus ojos y ahora, en sus labios. En esos labios que se posaron en los míos y provocaron una cálida sensación en todo mi cuerpo; esos que me transportaron a otro lugar, a otro mundo. Un mundo donde ya no importaba nada más que él, el tenerlo cerca de mí.

-_No puedo cgeeglo_

-Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó… y ahora me tienes aquí, destrozada…contándote mi vida… una que dio un cambio radical porque ni siquiera estoy en mi cuerpo.

-_Tienes que apgovechag, es una apogtunidad única, demuéstgale lo que eges, lo que sientes_-me animó.

-Solo tengo que ser yo-murmuré.

-_Y no te pgeocupes, yo te cgeo Sakuga_.

Reí levemente.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

-Es gracioso escuchar mi nombre sin la "r"-le expliqué.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Escuché la puerta principal abrirse.

-_Llegagon_.

-Hinata ve tú ¿si?, yo bajaré en unos minutos, necesito un poco de aire fresco-dije saliendo al balcón de la habitación.

El olor del mar me inundó por completo. Sonreí sin darme cuenta. El paisaje era hermoso. A lo lejos ya no quedaban rastros del sol, la luna ya había tomado posesión del cielo, siendo seguida por sus luminosas acompañantes nocturnas. Era una noche mágica, si eso, mágica, como aquella en la que había visto la estrella fugaz, como la noche de ayer.

Llené mis pulmones a la par que una brisa me aliviaba. Había llorado mucho y tal vez se notaría, no estaba segura ya que ese no era mi cuerpo. Creo que hasta Sasuke conocía mejor este cuerpo que yo misma. La carga en mi pecho no hacía más que aumentar, y era lo contrario de mi objetivo, que se alivianara.

Sentí unos fuertes abrazos tomarme por detrás. Era él, su aroma me invadió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo admiro el paisaje- traté de disfrazar mi voz, mas no lo logré.

Me volteó hacia él. Extrañamente me acarició el rostro con ¿ternura? Curioso, muy curioso.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No es nada-dije y me perdí en sus hermosas orbes azabaches.

Como lo amaba… y como dolía…

Se acercó más y me besó. De nuevo dejé de pensar en las cosas que me atormentaban. Sus labios y los míos estaban juntos…ese beso me hizo sentir única. Y fue así como empezamos con una danza tierna y vivaz. Con cada avance hacia mi boca, yo alcanzaba el cielo. Me encantaba, lo adoraba con cada célula del cuerpo en que estaba…

Y cuando pensé que no necesitábamos respirar, nos separamos. Maldije en mis pensamientos, estábamos tan bien. ¡Estúpidos pulmones que necesitan aire!

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Creo que sí.

-¿Mejor?

-Aja-respondí con duda y lo abracé.

Lo sé, parecía una tonta enamorada, pero la verdad era que lo era.

Después de unos segundos me correspondió el abrazo. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla.

-Será mejor que bajemos, nos están esperando.

Simplemente lo seguí hasta llegar a la sala. En la mesa del centro, reposaban tres cajas de lo parecían ser pizzas. A su lado se encontraban botellas de cerveza.

-Vengan, siéntense-dijo Naruto con alegría.

-¿Qué películas trajeron?-pregunté.

Hinata se acercó a la pila de DVDs que habían traído y empezó a leer el título de cada uno de ellos.

-_Este pagese divegtido_- esperó unos segundos- _se llama "Un viegnes de locos"_

-No recuerdo haber alquilado eso-comentó el rubio.

-Tampoco yo-ese era el azabache.

-_No impogta, vegemos esta_

Naruto aceptó con tal de complacer a su novia. Eso me pareció muy lindo, demasiado.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez, la película estuvo buena y… curiosamente era algo similar a lo que me había pasado, un cambio de cuerpo, con varias diferencias claro.

Comimos tanto que Sasuke y yo caímos dormidos en la cama de su habitación.

Capítulo 3

Día dos

Casa de verano de Sasuke

9 A.M.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, hasta que me acostumbré a la luz de la mañana. Estaba muy cómoda sea donde sea. La cama era muy cómoda y el estar envuelta con las sábanas hacía que aumente esa sensación relajante.

Rodé un poco por la cama, si que era muy grande, y en el camino choqué con Sasuke. Él estaba tan dormido que ni cuenta se dio. Le di un beso en su frente y me levanté. Ya solo faltaba un día, después todo volvería a la normalidad.

Me levanté y fui directo al baño. Tomé un baño relajante, no estaba tensa… es sólo que tenía cierta preocupación por que estaría haciendo mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Confiaba en que Ino se encargaría de controlar a Aska.

Me puse una remera con tirantes de color verde claro y un short blanco. Bajé a la cocina en un segundo sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a nadie, pero siendo sincera ya era un poco tarde.

-_Buenos días Sakuga_.

-Buenos días Hinata.

Abrí la heladera. Saqué un poco de leche para el desayuno.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamé soltando la caja de cartón de la leche.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

-Es que recordé que Aska me dijo que es intolerante a la lactosa.

Se quedó mirándome.

_-¿Qué desayunagás?_

-No lo sé, pero… pensándolo bien… creo que eso es sicológico… porque creo que antes de dormir tomé un vaso de leche-dije mientras limpiaba el desastre que había ocasionado.

_-¿No recuegdas lo que hiciste?_

-Mejor cambiemos de tema Hinata. ¿A qué hora crees que se despertarán los chicos?

-_Pues… si no despegtamos a Naguto… él se va a despegtag justo paga la hoga del almuegzo_.

-Y tal vez Sasuke haga lo mismo ya que lo vi durmiendo como una roca.

Reímos ligeramente.

-¿Qué te parece si les preparamos para el almuerzo algo delicioso?

-_Me pagese bien Sakuga_.

_-¿Qué cocinamos?_

-Mmmm…

-_Tallarines-_dijimos al mismo tiempo, claro que ella dijo algo así como "_tallagines_", pero básicamente era lo mismo.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Yo me era la encargada de hacer la salsa y la ojiperla la ensalada y lo demás.

Empecé a picar en pequeños trozos la zanahoria, el tomate y la cebolla. Después de cortar la carne, puse todo a fuego lento, agregándole un poco de extracto de tomate o conserva. Lo empecé a revolver mientras preparaba, al mismo tiempo, jugo de frutas.

Lo que estaba preparando despedía un aroma delicioso, era una receta familiar que me encantaba. Hinata ya estaba terminando la ensalada, o mejor dicho, las ensaladas. La primera era la típica ensalada de lechuga y tomate; y la otra era una ensalada muy rara que jamás había visto. Tenía una verdura de color lila, desconocida para mí.

-¿Qué verdura es esa Hinata?-le pregunté señalando la de color lila.

-_Es gemolacha_.

-¿Remolacha?

Asintió.

-¡Oh!-exclamé-es que soy alérgica a eso y mi madre las alejaba de mi por cualquier cosa.

-_Gecuegda que pog ahoga no estás en tu cuegpo, así que no veo el problema en que lo pguebes_

-Claro-dije tomando un trozo.

Lo metí en mi boca y lo degusté con cuidado. Después de unos segundos escupí todo.

-No quiero que esto suene mal… pero ¡guacala!-exclamé exagerando.

Ella simplemente rió ante lo niña que parecía.

Cuando miramos el reloj que estaba colgado por la pared, ya eran las doce del mediodía. Así que fuimos a despertar a los chicos.

Primero fuimos a la habitación de Naruto. La ojiperla lo movió de un lado a otro y nada, lo sacudió y nada, casi le gritó y nada. En el buró había un vaso con agua.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-_Lo tgaje anoche por si tenía sed_.

Bastó con esa explicación para que tomara el vaso y se lo derramara en la cara a Naruto. Fue una escena muy graciosa… saltó de la cama gritando:

-ME AHOGO

No pude contener la risa, parecía un niño de siete años.

-Naruto, mejor alístate para almorzar-le dije y me pareció que sus ojos se iluminaron.

La francesa y yo salimos hacia la habitación de Sasuke. Con él fue más fácil la tarea de despertarlo, solo tuve que moverlo de un lado a otro.

Bajamos todos juntos al comedor que, previamente, habíamos preparado nosotras, las chicas de la casa. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Creo que hasta vi babear al chico rubio. Nos sentamos alrededor de la gran mesa, Naruto al lado de Hinata, y yo al lado del azabache. Se veía tan lindo hasta recién despierto.

-¿Cómo despertaron a Naruto?

-Le derramé un vaso con agua en la cara-le respondí y reí.

Se acercó, inclinándose hacia a mi y me besó.

-Eso es porque siempre quise hacer eso y tú lo hiciste.

Estaba más que claro que me sonrojé por lo que me dijo.

Empezamos a comer lo que habíamos preparado, o sea, lo que Hinata y yo habíamos preparado.

-Mmmm, está delicioso-dijo Naruto cuando ya iba por su segundo plato.

-Él tiene razón, ¿de dónde compraron la comida?

-_No la compgamos, la hicimos Sa…_-casi se le salió mi nombre- _Aska y yo_.

-Pero si tú no cocinas-recalcó mi "novio"- es más… odias hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te equivocado Sasuke, a mi me gusta cocinar.

-_Y de hecho ella hizo la deliciosa salsa_-continuó Hinata.

-Felicidades, ustedes cocinan muy bien.

Tal vez había metido la pata al decir eso, ya que Sasuke me miró extrañado durante todo el almuerzo. Cuando terminamos decidimos ir a la playa.

El sol daba directo en mi cara. Me sentía a gusto, mis ojos estaban cerrados al disfrutar del aroma de la playa. Ya era hora de meterme al agua, quería nadar un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar un poco conmigo?-le pregunté al chico que me abrazaba de lado.

-Hmp-sonrió.

Él se paró y se adentró en el mar. Yo, primero, me saqué el pequeño short que tenía y lo deje junto a nuestras cosas; para luego seguir al azabache. ¿Dónde estaban Naruto y Hinata? Pues ellos estaban nadando más adentro… querían explorar las maravillas del océano.

El contacto de mi pie con el agua me hizo sentir un escalofrío, cosa que ignoré y continué avanzando. El agua estaba fría al principio, pero después se volvió tibia a mi tacto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la cantidad de personas en la playa aumentaba. Había familias enteras presentes, todos parecían felices.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke y yo pasamos a jugar como niños arrogándonos mutuamente el agua y la arena. Íbamos iguales, no iba a dejar que me gane.

-Sasuke, no me vas a ganar-le dije divertida.

-Aska, no sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que sí Sasuke-dije adentrándome en el agua.

Ni siquiera sé como hizo para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a él. El contacto de su piel contra la mía me estremeció. ¿Mencione que estábamos en traje de baño? Pues él se veía muy guapo con su torso descubierto.

-Sasuke…

-No digas nada.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por unos largos minutos. El tiempo se detuvo cuando me perdí en sus ojos.

Fue acercando su rostro lentamente y…

-AYÚDENME-gritó una mujer.

Me volteé para verla y vi que la mujer quería que ayude a un niño que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. El niño estaba agitando el agua, revolviendo toda el agua a su alrededor. ¿De dónde conocía a esa mujer? No me acordaba pero me parecía conocida de algún lado.

Eso no importaba en ese momento, por puro instinto nadé al encuentro del pequeño. Coloqué mi brazo rodeándolo por el cuello, dejándolo boca arriba, y empecé a nadar hacia la orilla.

-Gracias, gracias-repetía una y otra vez.

Fue ahí que caí en cuenta de donde los conocía. Eran unos vecinos de la cuadra, y el niño era invidente.

-¿A quién se le ocurre dejar a un niño ciego entrar solo al mar?-saqué lo que tenía dentro.

-¿Cómo sabes que no puede ver?-me preguntó la mujer.

-Es… que… yo… lo supuse, soy estudiante de medicina, así que se de eso-rogaba para que me creyera.

-Quería sentir el mar un poco, pero una ola me estiró hacia adentro y ya no sabía cómo regresar-explicó el niño.

- Tengo que ir por nuestras cosas.

-No se preocupe, yo me quedo con él unos segundos.

-Gracias niña.

-No hay de que.

La mujer fue caminando hacia donde había montado sus cosas para pasar el día en la playa.

-¿Sakura?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Sakura, ¿que haces por aquí?-habló.

-Yo no soy Sakura, mi nombre es Aska-mentí.

-Eso no es cierto, puedo tener nueve años y no ver, pero para remediarlo mis demás sentidos funcionan a la perfección. Tú eres Sakura, vives en la misma cuadra que yo.

-¿Có..como lo sabes?-dije sorprendida.

-Pues verás, tienes el mismo acento de siempre y despides un olor especial, olor a cerezos.

-Pero si no estoy en mi cuerpo.

-Da lo mismo, eres tú, tu alma… y tengo mente abierta, así que puede haber muchas explicaciones para lo que te está pasando… desde un deseo de cumpleaños a una promesa religiosa.

-Fue una estrella fugaz.

-Hijo, ya es hora de irnos-dijo la mujer cargando sus cosas, que eran demasiadas.

-Señora, le ayudo a llevar sus cosas hasta su auto, mientras Sasuke puede cuidar al niño.

-Muy amable señorita.

Estaba muy preocupada por la conversación que había tenido el azabache con el niño que salvé. Me había olvidado por completo pedirle que no se lo cuente a nadie, y es que a su edad era un verdadero genio, y pensé que no hacía falta rogarle para que no abriera la boca.

Aún no había sentido, como se debe, los labios de Sasuke. Me sentía triste por ese lado, porque sabía que nada sería igual después de haberlos probado.

La noche se había presentado de manera prematura. Miraba el mar desde el balcón, el aire era mágico y me inundaba cual calor en el desierto.

-Sasuke…-suspiré- si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero, cuando te amo.

Mi fiel compañera en las noches dolorosas era la luna, una que sabía escuchar con detenimiento y, lo mejor de todo era que no se lo contaba a otra persona.

Respiré lentamente, permitiendo que el aire recorriera lentamente mis pulmones.

Todo estaba en calma…

Me quería engañar a mí misma de la manera más vil, ya que al despertar a la cruel realidad me llevaría un golpe muy duro.

El amor no correspondido duele tanto, y más si tienes a esa persona especial a tu lado, y él no sabe quién eres.

Pero mi amor era sincero, era verdadero.

La noche se iluminó por algunos segundos. Centré mi vista hacia donde la tenía y pude ver otra estrella fugaz. Pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Deseo que ames a una mujer, tanto como yo te amo a ti, y que ella te haga el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ese era mi más sincero deseo, quería que fuese feliz.

-¡Oportunidad desperdiciaba!-dirían Ino y Aska.

Eso ya no importaba, no habría forma de que ellas se enterasen. No se lo diría a nadie, solo esperaba que ese deseo se cumpliese.

Cerré los ojos y me deleité con el sonido del mar. Quería guardar ese momento en mi mente para siempre.

-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó esa voz que me enloquecía.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Solo admiro la hermosa vista, ¿te has detenido alguna vez para apreciarla?

-No.

-Hazlo ahora-le pedí con una sonrisa para volver la vista hacia la luna.

Se puso a mi lado y miró a la nada. Se veía tan lindo, de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, y sonreía inconcientemente.

Su hermoso rostro me tenía hipnotizada, su presencia a mi lado, su voz, todo lo que tenía me gustaba.

-Se que me estás viendo-susurró.

-Yo…eh… eres muy guapo y no puedo evitarlo.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Haz estado muy diferente.

-¿A qué te refieres? yo siempre he sido así-dije nerviosa.

-No es cierto, tú nunca habrías arriesgado tu vida nadando contra la marea para salvar a un niño, nunca habrías cocinado algo tan delicioso, nunca habrías hecho una amiga tan rápido, nunca te habrías comportado tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Pues, no sé como explicarlo, eres más dulce y tierna, pareces otra persona.

-¿Yo?-reí nerviosa- te repito que siempre he sido así.

-No, no lo eras. Te confieso que esto de los días juntos era para terminar contigo. Pero ahora… no sé como, pero has cambiado mucho y ya no quiero hacerlo.

Me miró a los ojos y pude distinguir un brillo especial, uno que jamás había visto.

-Yo no sé que decir…

-No digas nada-me acarició el rostro.

-No, ahora quiero decirte algo-cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor el contacto de sus manos con la piel de mi mejilla.

-¿Qué?-susurró acercándose.

-Te amo Sasuke-juntó sus labios con los míos.

El beso empezó siendo uno tierno para después volverse uno más intenso.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Bostecé con exageración. Me incorporé lentamente y fue ahí que me di cuenta de una cosa: estaba al lado de Sasuke, pero eso no era lo que me perturbaba, sino era que… ¡estaba acostada al lado de Sasuke! ¡sin ropa! En otras palabras, los dos estábamos con una sábana de color blanco tapando nuestra desnudez.

Lo había hecho…

Me había entregado a él…

Mi mente fue invadida por los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Mi primera vez. ¡Y ni siquiera era mi cuerpo!

Y yo que creía que hacer eso era como tomar alcohol en exceso, y que no recordabas nada al día siguiente, pero no, no, no y no.

Me zafé de su agarre sin moverlo mucho. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Me iría de allí, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero no debía haberlo hecho, no era correcto, no estaba bien…

Conseguí papel y un bolígrafo de la cartera de Aska. Escribí una nota en donde le explicaba todo, desde quién era en realidad hasta que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Cargué todo lo que había traído, me despedí de Hinata y me fui. ¿A dónde? Tenía que hablar con Ino y desahogarme, aunque ya lo había hecho por escrito en la nota.

-Me duele tanto-dije entre sollozos.

-No me gusta verte así Sakura-dijo Ino.

-Pero es que ni siquiera soy así, este no es mi cuerpo-no podía dejar de llorar.

-Sakura, no me importa que hayas hecho eso-habló Aska.

-¿Pero…? No estuvo bien.

-Lo hiciste por amor-me justificó.

-¿Por amor?-me sentía destrozada- eso me duele mucho. Maldita la hora en que el centro de los sentimientos se ubicó en el cerebro… si tan solo estuviera en el corazón, podría hacerme un transplante y dejaría de sentir esto… dejaría de amarlo.

-Aun así creo que lo olvides-comentó la rubia.

-Tengo que seguir, vamos a la fiesta anual, quiero volver a mi cuerpo, a ser la misma de antes.

-Vamos-dijeron juntas.

Las tres estábamos sentadas a orillas del lago del campus, había mucha gente presente mas no me importaba. Lo único que quería era que una estrella fugaz arreglara todo el embrollo.

-Recuerda que esta vez tienes que ser específica-dijo Ino.

-No pidas que todo vuelva a ser como antes-pidió Aska- si lo haces, el deseo puede tomarse de varias formas, hasta podríamos volver a cuando éramos niñas, o se podría interpretar llevándonos al paleolítico.

-No se preocupen, ya sé lo que voy a pedir.

Me recosté en el pasto mirando al cielo, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Cerré los ojos unos momentos.

Sasuke…

Sus besos…

Sus ojos…

Sus manos…

Sasuke…

-Ahí esta una-casi gritó Ino.

Entendí el mensaje y me concentré.

-Deseo volver a mi cuerpo ahora-pensé.

Sentí como una energía me inundaba y…

-Oh Dios-exclamó Ino.

Abrí los ojos y las vi allí, a Aska y a Ino, y estaban en otra perspectiva. Sonreí, se había cumplido.

-Volví-dije alegre y las abracé.

-Lo hiciste- gritó Aska.

Me sentía tan feliz, regresé a mi cuerpo, ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

Sentía algo extraño en mi rostro, comprendí que era el maquillaje. Me acerqué al lago y me lavé el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-pude escuchar que Aska preguntó sorprendida.

No quería voltearme, no sabía como actuar después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. ¡LA NOTA! Lo había olvidado, ahora si que estaba perdida. Me decidí a salir de inmediato de ahí.

-Ino, vámonos-la tomé del brazo- Aska seguro quiere estar con su novio.

Ni siquiera intenté verlo a la cara. Cuando pasé a su lado, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, me agarró del brazo, atajándome.

-No irás a ningún lado-se escuchaba serio.

-Suéltame-le dije enojada- no me toques, no tienes derecho.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes dos, Aska y Sakura.

-Ino es mi amiga y se queda-le impuse.

-Como quieran-me miró fijo y después a Aska.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. Y en un movimiento me estiró hacia él y depositó un beso en mis labios, un beso cálido, un beso especial.

-En verdad eras tú-murmuró al separarnos.

-Lo que te escribió era cierto Sasuke-dijo Aska- y ahora que regrese- me miró- ¿le comentaste cómo podríamos volver a nuestros cuerpos?-me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

-Bueno, ahora que volvimos, creo que está más que claro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros-continuó diciéndole a Sasuke- y si me disculpan, voy a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Yo también me voy.

Me dejaron sola con él. Su mirada era inexpresiva, vacía.

-¿Por qué me crees?-le pregunté sin pensar- digo… esto muy bien podría ser una mentira para verte la cara.

-Estoy seguro de que no lo es. Y debo agregar que vi todo lo que pasó aquí, y que el niño que salvaste me insinuó algo, a parte de que a Hinata se le escapó tu nombre.

-Sasuke, yo lo lamento mucho, no debí haberme hecho pasar por tu novia, pero es que ella dijo que era importante… y ...

-Eres muy buena como para dejar de ofrecerte a ayudar a alguien.

-Seguro piensas que soy una tonta.

-No-se acercó más a mi- son cosas que pasan.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Quiero que seas mi novia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres muy especial, no te dejaré ir después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, y yo te amo.

-Estás confundido, tú amas a Aska.

-No, yo te amo a ti, no me importa que te hayas hecho pasar por Aska, me enamoré de ti, de la mujer que ha estado conmigo en la casa de verano. Y he de confesar que te ves mejor en tu cuerpo, eres más bonita y me encantan tus ojos.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

-Te amo Sasuke.

-Y yo a ti Sakura.

Y terminamos demostrándonos lo que sentíamos, besándonos, acariciándonos, amándonos con pasión.

Mi vida había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, para acomodarse de la mejor manera al lado del hombre que amaba.

_Tres años después _

Mis ojos estaban ventados. Avanzaba con pasos cortos, sintiendo como Sasuke me guiaba a no sé donde.

-Ahora te quitaré la venda-avisó.

Sonreí al no saber que era lo que quería mostrarme.

Estaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de cerezos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se agachó a la altura de mi vientre ya crecido y le dijo a nuestra hija:

-Aquí es donde viviremos Mikoto.

Era tan tierno conmigo. Lo amaba tanto.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a la entrada principal de una gran casa, una que se veía acogedora.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Le gusta su nueva casa señora Uchiha?-preguntó.

-No importa donde nos mudemos, siempre estaré bien si estoy contigo.

Sentí una patadita de mi bebé, ella estaba feliz al igual que yo.

-Dr. Uchiha, ¿usted no tiene hoy consultorio?-pregunté divertida.

-Ahora que lo mencionas-me sonrió- tengo una cita con una hermosa pelirrosa.

Nos perdimos en un beso hermoso, un beso único de amor.


End file.
